Loss of Life
by JacobMorrow
Summary: Jacob Morrow has been friends with Scott and Stiles since the beginning, and he will stick with them until he is dead. Jacob isn't like his friends, his power is dark and seductive, can he resist the temptation of power. Is he a monster or will his friends show him that his power doesn't make him a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Teen Wolf story so I hope that all of you enjoy, it will involve an OC named Jacob Morrow who is something that has never been introduced into the show. I tried to give a little background during the first half, but honestly it doesn't really show much of Jacob. As the story progresses I'll introduce more factors that will be able to paint more of a picture of him. This is a male OC story which I have never seen before in the Teen Wolf category, so I hope you all enjoy it. I will be pairing Jacob with Malia, but this does not mean I do not support Stalia. I am just hoping to bring in a new character into an already amazing cast and hopefully my story is something all of you will enjoy.**

* * *

As I sat in the booth of the club, I couldn't help but think of everything that had happened since that fateful night. The night Scott was bit changed everything; it brought about Peter Hale the psychotic Alpha. It took us a while to figure out that it was him killing people and by the time we did figure it out he had left me for dead with a bite mark in the side of my torso. From what Stiles tells me my body was basically ripped in half, oddly enough I didn't die. I began to heal from what should have killed me at a rapid rate, more rapid than that of a werewolf, and boy was I surprised when I found out what I was. It started out with dreams of people dying, every kind of death imaginable. I thought I was going crazy, but apparently the bite activated my innate abilities. So basically every time I go to sleep, I witness someone's death, not only do I witness their death I can feel their pain. Now obviously this is not normal so Scott, Stiles, and I decided to ask the one guy who seems to know everything. Deaton, Scott's boss that turned out to be a druid, Deaton told me what I was and I could not believe my ears. He told me that I was a hell hound. A freaking hell hound, you know the demonic dog that rips people to shreds and drags their souls to hell. So I did what every normal teenage guy would do, I fucking flipped my shit. Deaton explained to me that my dreams were part of who I was becoming, being a hell hound I witness people's deaths and they see me on while they are dying. By seeing me in my demonic spirit form it was a way for their spirits to pass on. I get that people need to pass on to whatever is after this life, but I would prefer not feeling pain every time I go to sleep. I have not slept normally ever since I got bit and I'm getting used to it which scares me. I'm getting used to seeing people dying and experiencing their pain, holy crap I'm definitely a freak.

I'm getting away from what I was saying, so after the whole psychotic Alpha ordeal my powers began to develop and another issue arose. We had to deal with another Alpha who was turning teenagers, and who was this new Alpha why it was Derek Hale nephew to the psychotic Alpha who turned me. But the universe seems to just hate us so much that they decided to drop more on my friends and myself. Hunters, freaking supernatural hunters, and these hunters were related to one of my friends Allison Argent. Turns out her grandfather is kind of a sadistic bastard that enjoys cutting werewolves in half. But you know what's life in Beacon Hills without a mass murdering reptile that turns out to be another person that I know. Jackson was an ass, but before this supernatural shit hit the fan, he was a human ass. After that he decided hell I want to be stronger, faster, and better than everyone, I'm going to go get bit by the Alpha. So he did that only he didn't turn into a werewolf, he turned into a kanima, a mass murdering reptile that does people's bidding. You know I'm starting to think Beacon Hills really isn't a good place to live. So eventually we dealt with Jackson without killing him, and he ended up turning into a werewolf. Gerard Argent, or psycho gramps as I have dubbed him, we beat him at his own game. We didn't kill him, we just made it so he couldn't become a werewolf and he started to ooze black blood, you know the norm. Derek was still the Alpha, but less power hungry after we finished up Gerard and the kanima. In fact two of his betas turned tail and left Beacon Hills, and that started a whole slew of troubles.

Turns out another werewolf pack was headed to Beacon Hills, and they didn't want to have tea and crumpets. It was a pack of Alphas, led by the blind British power crazy Deucalion, hence the tea and crumpets. Turns out Deucalion wanted Scott in his pack because Scott was something called a true Alpha. A Beta that becomes an Alpha through sheer force of will, but if a pack of Alphas wasn't enough to handle we had to deal with someone sacrificing humans. This person turned out to be a Darach, which is a druid that goes the path of darkness. The reason for these sacrifices was to take on the Alpha pack; the Darach was an emissary for one of the Alphas. The Darach was left for dead by the Alpha and she wanted revenge. It all worked out in the end besides the multiple human casualties due to the sacrifices. The only way that we could get ahead of the Darach was to be proxy sacrifices for the ritual. Scott, Stiles, and Allison became the proxy sacrifices but in doing so they made Beacon Hills a beacon for the supernatural, as if we didn't have enough to deal with. By becoming the proxy sacrifices they opened a door into their minds, a door that could let darkness in. So we tried to close the door before anything could get through, but the universe hates us so something came through. That something was a Nogitsune which was an evil fox spirit that possessed Stiles. Stiles is one of my closest friends and seeing him like that hurt. In all this chaos came something good, we met Kira a Kitsune who helped us to save Stiles without having to kill him. We also met Malia a girl who was trapped in coyote form for years; we helped her out turning her back to human. She was a little hostile to say the least. As I said the universe hates us, we saved one friend but we lost two. Allison died at the hands of the Oni the foot soldiers of the Nogitsune along with Aiden one of the Alpha pack that became our friend. Everything hurt, I felt it. I could feel my friend's deaths; I never want to feel something like that again. It hurt more because I cared for them, and I swore on that day no one would ever get killed if I could stop it.

* * *

The club was pounding with music, and it was filled with bodies against bodies writhing to the music. I could sense the energy from all of the people as they danced with each other. Right now I was sitting next to a short Mexican girl who was eyeing me mighty furiously. I wasn't paying her much attention as my eyes scanned the room spotting the hunters trying to blend in with the crowd. I smirked at them, they thought they were being so sneaky, they have no idea they're the ones being hunted. I got my phone out and started to text Scott.

_Everything going according to plan?_

_Yeah, just make sure you, Malia, and Kira are ready. Keep them safe. _

_I always do. _

"Is it happening?" I looked at my frantic friend Kira, always the worrier. She was new to all of this so it was understanding why she should be worried. She's also worried about Scott even though the two haven't defined their relationship, Scott should really get on with that.

"Relax Kira, where's Malia?" I asked her and she pointed to the dance floor. The two of us made our way over to Malia who was dancing in the middle of the club. I got up behind Malia and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey beautiful, didn't know you could dance." Malia then grabbed my arms and moved them off of her. She turned around and gave me a look.

"Who was that girl?" She asked as she crossed her arms eyeing me suspiciously. I looked over to Kira giving her a questioning look and she just shrugged and moved slightly away from the two of us.

I grabbed Malia's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes, "Malia you don't have anything to be jealous about. I only have eyes for you." She still looked a little upset at me.

"If I see that girl again I'm going to claw her face." She said in a serious tone, I smiled she was always so honest. It was a nice change of pace from other people.

"As much as I'd like to see that I don't think you have to go that far." My eyes darkened to their shining black. Malia and Kira looked around to see that we were being surrounded by hunters. "Looks like it's time to go ready?" Malia nodded and I ducked as she jumped over me to kick the hunter behind me. Malia and I were back to back as Kira dealt with three hunters using her nunchaku. I looked over to seeing Malia smiling as if she was having fun. "Seriously you're having fun?" I said as I grabbed the hunter's fist that was heading for my face. I head-butted the hunter knocking him out and I ducked as Malia rolled over my back to avoid another hunter's grasp.

"Yeah what you're not?" I shook my head as she lifted a hunter by his shirt and she threw him to the ground. As he tried to aim his gun at Malia I stepped on his arm and Malia punched him in the face. Another hunter grabbed Malia from behind and he would soon regret that. I grabbed the hunter's neck and lifted him off the ground and I stared into his eyes. I could see the fear in his eyes, if he thinks he could get away with hurting Malia then he has another thing coming.

"Suffer" The man stared into my eyes and he became cold to the touch. He didn't move, but he wasn't dead. He was suffering in eternal misery. I turned to Malia and Kira and motioned for them to follow me. "Scott's this way. And Malia you and me have different ideas of fun." Those words left my mouth, but I could feel deep down I didn't mean it. I could feel that I liked the fight; I liked hurting the people that hurt those I cared about.

We met up with Scott and began to make our way to where Stiles and Lydia were negotiating with the leader of the Calaveras, Araya. "It's this way." Scott said to us leading us towards the room. Kira followed Scott, then Malia, then me. I looked back to see two hunters behind us, and I turned to face them.

"You guys go ahead I'll deal with them." Malia looked back at me with slight worry in her eyes. "Malia go I'll be fine." I blackened my eyes and could feel my fangs start to grow. I bared my fangs at the two and they backed away a little. My claws began to grow and I headed towards the men. I clawed one guy across the chest, and was surprised when the other knocked me to the ground. He started to punch me in the face and I could feel my anger rising, I let out a ferocious roar scaring him off of me. Both of the men decided to come at me the same time, I ducked their blows and grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into one another. Smoke started to pour from the vents, I could smell it. It was wolfs bane which meant I had to get to Malia. I ran down the hall and saw Scott and Malia on the ground. Kira was fighting against another hunter but she was taken out by a sneak attack. I growled at the hunter and made my way towards him when all of a sudden I could feel electricity running through my body as I hit the floor. I looked up to see Araya smiling at us and that was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first part of Season 4 episode 1, this story will follow the current season of Teen Wolf and if this story does good I am planning to write stories for the previous seasons. I am really enjoying this season so I felt that I would write about it as it is still fresh and new and amazing. I hope you all enjoyed the first part of my story, if you could review it and tell me how you all feel it would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you for the favorites: Constellation15 and xxLuvSummerxx  
Thank you for the follows: Bri P, Constellation15, christian77611, and xxLuvSummerxx  
Also thank you for being my first ever review: xxLuvSummerxx  
I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story, I hope it's different than all the other Teen Wolf fanfics that you've read. In this chapter you will get more of Jacob's abilities and a secret that he's been hiding from his friends. I give a little into his background and there will be more to come. Jacob is really protective of his friends so much that he really doesn't care much for himself as you will see in this chapter. **

* * *

They knocked me out, I hate when they knock me out. I looked around to see where I was and it looked to be the marketplace that we had passed on the way to the club. I had this feeling someone here was going to die. I closed my eyes and embraced the feeling that came every time I was unconscious. Someone was going to die and all I wanted was for it not to be one of my friends. Allison and Aiden's death felt terrible, it left a mark on me. I could feel their pain for weeks and I can still feel it every now and then. As I looked for who was going to die my eyes fell on Lydia, she was with Araya. I let out a growl that no one could hear, if Araya hurts Lydia I'm going to rip some throats. I shook my head getting rid of my dark thoughts; my anger is something that eats at me. I'm very protective of all of my friends and at times I let myself be taken by my monstrous side. Controlling what I am is not the same as being a wolf, wolves fight what they are one night a month, but I fight it every single day. Along with Araya and Lydia were two guards both armed looking for threats. I looked at one of the guards and knew it was his life that was soon to end. Araya was fiddling with a knife and next thing I knew the knife was in the guard's chest. I could see him slipping away as I walked toward him. I watched him as his eyes began to darken and I tilted my head and growled at his corpse. Then a spirit exited the corpse and looked at me frightened, this was one of the people that wanted to harm my friends he wasn't getting off easy. I bared my teeth and roared at the guard's spirit, he went to run away from me. He wasn't getting away; I slammed my paws against the ground surrounding him with fire. I lunged at his spirit tearing away sending him to the end wherever that may be.

* * *

I closed my eyes and awakened back in my body. I placed my hand on where the knife had killed the guard and could feel the pain. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, I'm getting used to the pain. Does that mean I'm no longer human? Am I the monster I swore I would never become?

"He's awake." I heard Malia say as she held my hand. I gave her a slight squeeze assuring her that I was ok. I stood up and looked around at where we were. It looked like there was only one exit, and it was a steel door that looked like it was locked up tight.

"We already looked for a way out. I think a lot of people have." Kira said as I ran my hands over the claw marks on the wall.

"I saw Lydia while I was unconscious; Araya killed someone in front of her." I moved in front of the door and made a fist and punched the door. "We need to get to her." I punched again and could feel my knuckles breaking. "I won't lose another friend." I aimed my fist at the door again but was stopped when Scott grabbed my fist.

"I say when that door opens again; we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it." Malia said.

"What about Lydia?" Kira asked not believing that Malia would suggest leaving Lydia.

"What about her?"

"We're not leaving without her." Scott told Malia.

"Why not?" She said as if it was so simple. I moved over to Malia and held her hand.

"We don't leave our friends Malia, do you understand?" I said trying to make her understand that she wasn't in the wild anymore.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?" Kira asked Malia.

"If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave."

I gave Malia's hand a little tap, "We're making progress."

"All right, guys, we're not dead yet. And that means Araya wants something." Scott said trying to figure out what Araya wanted.

"I don't care what the Calaveras want Scott. If they try something I'm going to make sure they burn." I growled a little.

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft. Right?" Kira said

"Maybe someone else got to him." Scott looked over to me and gave me a look. "We don't kill people Jacob."

"I don't kill innocent people Scott, the Calaveras aren't innocent in the least bit."

The doors opened and Severo, Araya's right hand man entered with two others. I wanted to rip everyone in my path to shreds; I wanted to do anything to get to Lydia. She was like my older sister. Severo held a Taser and used it to knock Scott out; I stepped forward as the two others grabbed Scott and took him out of the room.

"No, perro don't make a move." Severo drew his gun and aimed it at Malia. "I saw you in the club; you're fond of that girl." I stepped in between Severo and Malia.

"What do you want?" I growled a little.

"One of our men is in a coma because of you, come with us."

"Fine, but if any harm comes to my friends I'll make sure you all burn." I looked over to Stiles and Malia "Stiles take care of her." I knew Malia could take care of herself, but I didn't want any harm to come to her.

* * *

As I followed Severo I was led to the room with Scott and Kira. As we entered the room we saw Lydia strapped to the chair and the hunters placed the unconscious Scott into another chair. The two chairs were hooked up to a battery with two dials.  
"What the hell is this?" I said as they strapped me to another chair not hooked up to the battery.

"Oh, God." Lydia let out as Scott woke up strapped to the chair.

"Let her go. Look you've got me. Just let the others go." Scott said to Araya hoping see would see reason. Severo had Kira in his grasp and dragged her in front of the battery. Kira tried to fight against Severo, but was unable to get away.

"Your hand goes here. So, let me explain what's about to happen. This one, the fox, has immunity to electricity. So she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee. The hell hound is a different story."

"No, I'm not doing this." Kira shook her head and struggled against Severo's grasp.

"Very well." Araya motioned to two of her hunters. One of her hunters was holding a tank of water and the other held a towel.

"No, get the hell away from me!" I tried to get out of the restraints.

"Leave him alone!" My friends yelled as the hunter placed the towel over my face. I couldn't breathe as water poured over the towel and water began to fill my lungs.

"Enough." The hunters stopped torturing me and awaited Araya's instruction. I spit the water out and tried to breathe.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at her. Araya motioned for her hunters to bring out the comatose hunter.

"Oh perro I don't think you understand the position here. Your friends will die if you don't heal this man." I looked at the man that I placed under my gaze. My gaze turned men comatose and cold as a corpse. They felt all the pain I have ever felt for all eternity. "Do it or the coyote dies."

I looked up at Araya and realized I had no choice, "Open his eyes." I gazed upon the hunter and brought him out of the trance.

"He'll live, now what do you want?"

"Take him out of here." Araya said as the hunters took me out of the chair, I couldn't do anything because I was still weakened because of the water.

* * *

The hunters threw me to the floor of the cell and Malia and Stiles helped me up. Malia could tell something had happened to me and she was upset. "What happened?" Malia asked as I grabbed the wall trying to support myself.

I coughed up some water and aimed my fist at the wall causing the wall to crack, "They tried to drown me! I'm going to kill them!"

"Hey you need to calm down and tell us what happened." Stiles said in a sad attempt to calm me down. "Where are the others?"

"They're going to torture Scott, they have him and Lydia hooked up to a battery and if he doesn't answer his questions their going to turn the dial on him."

"Can you at least hear what they're saying?"

"My ears aren't as good as a wolf or a coyote." I turned to Malia who was sitting down trying to listen but looked like she was having trouble. I knelt down to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking into my eyes.

"There's too much noise, I can't concentrate." Malia said trying to focus.

"Hey it's alright, just look into my eyes and listen to my voice. It'll be alright, you can do this Malia I believe in you. Concentrate…" I was cut off as Malia pushed her lips into mine. I looked in her eyes as they turned blue, "That's one way to concentrate, guess you're over what happened in the club." Malia shook her head and gave me a playful shove.

"Shut up so I can listen." Malia started to listen and I knew by the look on her face that something bad was happening. "They're killing him." I turned to Stiles my eyes darkening and my fangs began to grow. "He said Kate."

"That's not possible." I growled slamming my fists into the wall to change back to human. My claws had retracted and my fangs were gone. Malia held my hands and I felt as if her presence had calmed me.

"That can't be what he said." Stiles said thinking of every other possibility, Kate couldn't be alive.

"Why? Who's Kate?" Malia asked Stiles as she still held my hands. I had finally calmed down and was back to being human.

"She's a hunter, an Argent." Stiles replied.

* * *

"So… you're just letting us go?" Scott asked Araya as we were released from their place.

"I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen. None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better."

"You could've just told me she was alive."

"You wouldn't have believed me. Now I know what kind of Alpha you are. And where your next step lies."

"What next step?"

"When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door."

"Scott let's go." I said taking him away from Araya. I looked back over to Araya.

"Be careful perro, rabid dogs get put down."

"You can try Araya." I walked over to Stiles jeep.

"So what now?" Stiles asked

"She thinks she knows where we can find Derek." Scott replied.

"She going to tell us where?" Malia asked

"Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide." I turned my head to see a girl drive up on a motorcycle.

"You know her?" Stiles asked as she pulled off her helmet.

"Her name's Braeden, she's a mercenary." I said getting into Stiles jeep.

"Right now, I'm the only one who's going to take you to la iglesia." Braeden said finally speaking up.

"The Church?" Lydia questioned

"What's The Church?" Stiles asked

"It's not a place you'll find God." She replied and we all started to head off.

* * *

We started to follow Braeden on her motorcycle and all of us were silent, that was until Malia decided to speak up. "Okay, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent?"

"Uh, I'd like to know, too." Kira said adding to Malia's question.

"Well, we were at her funeral." Stiles said as he was driving and tapping the steering wheel. "So, I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground."

"She was never in it." Scott said figuring out what had happened.

"She was Allison's aunt. And a total sociopath." Lydia added.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." Kira said knowing that talking of Allison still hurt. I was tired of hearing of the past, I could feel a phantom pain in my chest where Allison was stabbed.

"Um, yes, he does." I grabbed Malia's hand as she said this and mouthed that it wasn't a good time.

"Yeah, she's right. You guys should know. You need to know." Scott began

"All right. Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Stiles added

"Some of them survived, like Cora, and Peter."

"A very angry Peter." Lydia added

"Yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me."

"He's also the reason my abilities activated." I said looking out the window not wanting to discuss this anymore. Peter Hale is the reason that I suffer every day. I don't sleep, I suffer.

"And he's the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her."

"And we saw her buried." Stiles said

"No. We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon. She was coming back. So they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott said connecting all the dots of what had happened.

"Good for her. I wouldn't do it either." Malia said as she looked over to me hoping that I was okay. I just kept staring out of the window and was lost in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and blocked out the rest of the conversation as I held Malia's hand in mine. All of a sudden the car jolted and we stopped.

"What happened?" Braeden asked as she stopped in front of us.

"I don't know it felt like we hit something." Stiles replied looking at his car.

"Scott we need to get there by night otherwise it'll be too dangerous."

"Scott go." I looked at him.

"I'm not leaving without all of you."

"Look Stiles can fix the jeep and we'll be on our way. I'll make sure nothing bad happens alright." I assured Scott and headed over to Malia who was crouched over by the jeep's tire. "What are you doing?" I asked her and she reached under the car to bring out a sharp bone.

"Stiles, I don't think we hit something, I think something hit us." Malia said holding up the bone for Stiles to see.

* * *

I set my gaze on the horizon searching for whatever had hit us. Something is not right, I know something is out there but I can't place it. All of a sudden I started to cough and as I looked down at my hand I could see blood. I quickly looked over to my friends to make sure none of them noticed, but it seemed as if Lydia had seen what had happened. Lydia walked over to me and gave me a look. "What Lydia?"

She crossed her arms giving me a stern look, "You have to tell them."

I shook my head at her suggestion, "I told you Lydia, and you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I've kept my promise, but it's getting worse. Don't you think your friends deserve to know your dying?" She said in a hushed tone so only I could hear her. "Don't you think Malia deserves to know?"

"I'm not dead yet Lydia, Deaton said he wasn't sure if I was dying."

"You're coughing up blood, and you're losing yourself. You don't think the others are noticing how angry you get."

"It's my problem Lydia not theirs, we have enough on our plate. I don't need to add to it."

"Fine, I'm done talking about this. But they deserve to know and you should be the one to tell them." I watched as Lydia walked away to hold the flashlight for Stiles to see the engine.

"Malia, wait!" I heard Kira scream as Malia started racing off. Was she leaving?

I raced after her as fast as I could and I could sense another presence nearby. It smelt of death, I need to find Malia. I could hear something moving and I raised my claws up prepared to slash, but stopped when I saw that it was Malia. "Where is it?" I growled slightly upset at her. She was holding her side and I could smell the blood.

"I don't know but it's big and fast. And it cuts deep." I grabbed Malia as I heard the roar of Stiles jeep turn on.

"We're getting out of here come on." I said grabbing Malia's hand and leading her back to the jeep. I turned back to see if whatever hurt Malia was there, but whatever it was it was nowhere to be seen. I felt as if someone was watching me.

* * *

"What the hell was that Malia!" I shouted as we started to drive off to follow Scott. Malia and I were sitting in the backseat with Kira in between us. "You had no idea what you were doing, I thought you were running!"

"I was running."

"I thought you were leaving me." I said shaking my head trying to calm myself.

"I wouldn't leave without you." I looked up at her to see her smiling at me. "Them I would leave." She said motioning to the others and I just laughed. It was the first time I had laughed in a long time. The others just kind of stared at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Kira switch seats with me." Kira just nodded as we awkwardly switched seats. I think she was happy that she wasn't in between Malia and me anymore. I looked down to see Malia's injury and I slowly lifted up her shirt to get a better look. "Close your eyes." As I held my hand out and placed it on her injury, I could feel her pain disappear and transfer to me.

"You didn't have to do that it was healing." Malia said a little concerned that I would do such a thing. I smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to." I could see Lydia's disapproving eyes in the mirror. She knew what was happening to me. The more pain that I absorbed the closer I brought myself to my death bed. I'm not long for this world; hell hounds do not live long lives unless they kill other hell hounds. According to my father's journal the life span of a hell hound is determined by their will, apparently mine wasn't as strong as I thought it was. My father killed two other hell hounds to live as long as he did; he abandoned me because the temptation of the kill would be too much if my abilities had surfaced. My grandfather was a tyrant and a monster worse than anything we had ever faced. He has lived for 500 years and is somewhere out in the world today, I have never met him and I hope to never meet him. He kept his children locked up and when their powers came he would kill them without a second thought. My father was the 12th child, and he barely escaped with his life. He swore he wouldn't harm his child so he left me. My life is constant pain, the only way for me to live is to take another hell hound's power, but I will not become my grandfather.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Loss of Life, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. As always I am happy for your support, I am always open to constructive criticism from my readers. Hope you all enjoy, follow, favorite, or review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews: BearsandHedgehogs and Constellation15 I am glad you both are enjoying the story.  
Thank you for the favorite: BearsandHedgehogs  
Thank you for the follows: BearsandHedgehogs and Moriartylives  
I am so glad I am getting support from my readers, this chapter is for you guys. There will be OCxMalia moments in this chapter and there will be fighting among them, can't have everything be happy. This chapter will introduce a character that will be showing up in the next chapter and that character will have a huge role to play in whether Jacob will live or die. He will literally have to face his demons. In this chapter you will see how Jacob's protectiveness over Malia could cause him harm, he has some clarifying moments and he will decide how to go about his impending doom.**

* * *

We had just gotten back from Mexico after we had found Derek, well we didn't find the Derek that we all knew instead it turned out to be his younger self. When we landed Kira ended up heading home right away and the rest of us headed towards Deaton's clinic. As I drove my truck I couldn't help but think of Lydia's words. I looked over to the passenger seat where Malia was sleeping, should I tell her. I can't lose her, it would break me, but she deserves to know. I need to find some way to live without becoming a monster.

"Are we there?" Malia mumbled rubbing her eyes. I looked over to her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I just need to talk to Deaton for a minute and we'll leave okay?" She nodded and started to go back to sleep. "Can't have you missing school again." I laughed and she shoved me out of the car. I got out my phone and texted Scott.

_Where are you guys? _

_We're on the way. We'll be there in 10 minutes. _

_I'm going to head home with Malia. _

_Don't wake up my dad, he'll be pissed. _

Scott was a good friend, my mom had left on one of her business trips and being alone in my house left me uneasy. So Mrs. McCall let me stay in their guest room whenever my mom left on a trip. I entered the clinic and rang the bell alerting Deaton of my presence.

"We need to talk." I said as Deaton opened up the counter to let me into the back.

"I'm listening."

"Do you know of any way that I can live without killing other hell hounds?"

"I understand that you don't want to become your grandfather, but I don't have that much experience with hell hounds. Your kind are rare, in fact you are only the second hell hound that I've met."

"Wait the second, who was the first?"

"Your father was the first, before he left he asked me to watch out for you should your abilities ever surface."

"Can't you call him and ask him?"

"I don't have any way of contacting him, and if he came back the way you are now you would most likely try to kill him."

I sat down in a chair and looked at Deaton, "I just don't want to die. Despite all the stuff that is happening I'm actually happy for once in my life."

Deaton placed his hand on my shoulder, "I know and I'm going to try to help you."

"Thanks Deaton, I'm going to head off before the others get here." I left the building and got in my car and drove off. Malia was still fast asleep; she looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

* * *

"Your son was just here Michael." Deaton said into his phone pacing around the clinic as he left a voicemail. "Look I don't know where you are but he needs your help, he's dying." Deaton hung up the phone as Scott and the others entered the clinic with Derek.

Deaton's message played over the voicemail again and again. A man held onto the phone as he looked down at the body of the man he had just killed. He knelt down and grabbed the man's face and squished it playfully, "You had a son Michael? Look at you extending the family tree. It's hard to believe my youngest son had a child. You were always so adamant about not becoming like me, guess in the end you had a child. He's dying well isn't that interesting?" The man let go of Michael's face and walked away. He then turned around and snapped his fingers at the body, the body then burst into flames. "Can't leave any evidence now can I? I think it's time I have a family reunion."

* * *

I had arrived at Scott's house with Malia, it was already too late to drop Malia off at her place and I knew she would end up here anyway. She's been sneaking into my room every night that she can. I parked my car in the driveway and Malia was still fast asleep. I looked up to where my room was on the second floor of the McCall house and saw that my window was still open. I grabbed Malia up bridal style and jumped up to the roof and entered my room. I carefully placed Malia down on the bed and went to my closet to change. I took off my shirt and I could feel hands wrap around me. I smiled and shook my head, "I knew you were faking being asleep." I turned to face Malia whose eyes were lit a bright blue.

"Well if you knew why didn't you say something?" She said playfully dragging me to my bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" I grabbed her and spun her around so she was on her back.

"It's not." She said as she dug her claws into my back.

"Always so rough." As I began to kiss her neck she let out a moan. I was going to continue until I heard the floorboards creek outside my bedroom door. I opened the door to see Scott standing there. "Scott, buddy, pal, what're you doing?"

"Well I was trying to get some sleep, but with the two of you that's not likely to happen." Scott looked at Malia and she waved.

"I hate you so much right now." I said punching him in the shoulder. "Always a buzzkill."

"My dad's right downstairs and he doesn't need wolf hearing to hear the two of you."

I threw my hands up in defeat, "Fine Scott you win." I closed my door in his face and threw myself into my bed wrapping my arms around Malia.

Malia was facing towards me and she gave me a kiss. "What was that for?"

"To help you sleep better." I smiled and returned the kiss and closed my eyes letting sleep envelop me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and knew where I was, I was at the hospital yet again. I hope it wasn't going to be a bad night. I turned my head and closed my eyes and walked, I would end up where I was meant to be. I ended up in a girl's room not more than 13 years old, damn it. This little girl was going to die tonight and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I made sure that she couldn't see me until it was time, the doctors were explaining to the parents that her leukemia has progressed to far and there's nothing they can do to stop it. The girl's body was failing her, just like mine was beginning to. Is this what I have to look forward to? Being stuck in a hospital not even being able to feed myself while my friends watch as I slip away, the girl's body began to convulse, the doctors and nurses rushed to the girl trying all ways of resuscitating her but it was too late. The girl's spirit left her body and walked towards me, and as she looked at her parents she did something that I have never seen before. She smiled, in the face of her death she smiled. Out of all the deaths I have experienced none of them have smiled, it was like she was accepting that it was her time.

"Are you here to take me away?" The little girl asked looking over to me, I simply nodded my head. "I'm glad I got so much time with them, I was diagnosed when I was 4 years old. My life may not have been long, but I was happy." I could feel myself begin to tear up, but I couldn't. The girl placed her hand on my head and I could feel her spirit begin to dissipate. I just felt like crying, I could see the girl's memories of her life. I could see her smile through all the pain she had gone through, I could see how loved she really was. When it came time to fight against her disease the little girl was relentless, she wanted to live for as long as she could, and in the end she accepted her fate. I need to fight my fate; I need to fight for my friends, my mother, and Malia.

* * *

I woke up in bed with Malia in my arms to see her sound asleep; she was the best thing to ever happen to me. I gave her a kiss and she slowly started to wake up. "I wanted to sleep some more." She groaned as she got up.

"Well we have school so you need to get ready."

"I can't go to school in these clothes." I smiled and got out of bed and headed to my closet. I threw her some clothes that she had left during all the other times she had spent the night.

"Wait why do you have girl clothes?" She asked suspiciously not realizing that they were hers. "Something I should know Jacob?"

I laughed at the assumption, "I told you in Mexico, I only have eyes for you Malia. They're the clothes you left from your last sleepover."

"Oh, oops I'm just going to get changed." Malia started to strip in front of me and I turned around. "You know you don't have to turn around. You have seen me naked before, remember Eichen House."

"How could I forget, you and me didn't exactly start on the greatest of terms." I turned around to face her fully dressed. "In fact I'm pretty sure you punched me in the face."

"Really I don't recall." She smiled saying this.

"Really?" I moved closer to her and put my hands on her waist.

"Nope, but I remember this." She replied pulling me into a kiss. I returned the favor kissing her back until a cough interrupted me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I turned to see Scott in my doorway once again with his bad timing.

"We're going to be late for school." Scott said to the two of us as we just glared at him.

I started to flail my arms at him, "We don't even ride together, and you always take your bike. I will get you back Scott." He just laughed at me and left. "Oh I'm going to get him back."

"He's right though we're going to be late so hurry up, I'll be in the car." Malia raced down the stairs and ran into Mrs. McCall. "Bye Mrs. McCall." She said cheerfully and I knew I was going to hear it. Melissa then entered my room and gave me a look.

"So you want the lecture now or when you get home from school?"

I grabbed my bag and turned to her, "I like later, later is always good in fact we can talk about this way later in the future. It doesn't have to be today, or the next day, hell even this year. I'll see you later." I yelled running out the door and jumping into my car. I turned to Malia who was smiling and laughing at me. "That was so not funny. You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." She said giving me a peck on the cheek. "Forgive me?" Blinking her eyes and pouting her lips.

"Yes I forgive you, but I'm going to hear about this later." I said and drove off to school.

* * *

I parked the car and started to head to my locker, "I'll see you in History okay?" Giving Malia a goodbye kiss, I saw Scott and Stiles talking and ran after them.

"I swear Stiles; Malia is always over my house." Scott said to Stiles, I grabbed Scott's shoulder surprising him.

"There's nothing wrong with that. But you know what is wrong interrupting the two of us. I swear Scott, I think Malia wants to claw your face for doing that and I would help her."

"You would have woken up my dad last night if I hadn't stopped the two of you; you're not exactly the quietest bunch."

"I actually have to agree with Scott here. Even when you two argue it kind of turns into a whole catastrophe."

I held my hands feigning hurt, "The two of you are so hurtful."

"You seem to be in a better mood, down in Mexico you were kind of off." Stiles said and I just shrugged.

"I'm fine." I lied "Everything is great."

"You're lying." I glared at Scott. "You're hiding something."

"I hate when you human lie detector me Scott." I calmed my heart rate down slowly. "Fine if you want to know I was just thinking of how to get back at you." He believed me and just shook his head and laughed. "Look I got to run to my locker to grab some books. See you two in History." I ran off to my locker to grab my books.

"We have to tell him Scott."

"I know but how do we tell Jacob that Malia's dad is Peter Hale the man who ruined his life. I don't think that's going to go over well with either of them. I've never seen Jacob so happy, he's been different since he changed, he used to be an outgoing guy and now he just keeps to himself and all of us."

"I know but they both need to know the truth."

"I just don't know how." Scott said heading to History with Stiles.

* * *

I sat in Mr. Yukimura's class just staring out the window thinking. I just kept going over the information in my head; the only way to prolong my life is to kill another hell hound. I don't even know where to find another hell hound. I didn't bother listening to any of my classes anymore since I had retained all the knowledge of those that I helped to move on. I got glimpses of their memories and I got all the knowledge they had obtained over their years of life, it's surprisingly helpful. I heard Malia's name called and my attention immediately turned to her. She had one of her highlighters in her mouth and she was just frantically rifling through the pages of her notebook.

"I said phones off!" Mr. Yukimura shouted.

"Dad that was yours." Kira said and I just laughed a little.

"Oh." Mr. Yukimura said reading the message off of his phone. "Scott, call Lydia." I looked over to Scott and Stiles and knew that something had gone wrong.

As the bell rang we all ran into the hallway as Scott called Lydia. I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good news. "Derek ran away."

"You've got to be kidding me." Stiles said "Well this is just great."

"Hey we'll find him; the three of us will go to Deaton's and figure out what happened." I suggested and looked over to Malia and Kira. "The two of you stay in school; it's not going to look good if all of us are gone."

"Are you kidding me? You're leaving me at school." Malia said with slight anger in her voice.

"It's not a big deal Malia; I'll see you after school."

"Fine, be that way." Malia said walking off.

I turned to Scott, Stiles, and Kira. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't think she likes the idea of you doing something dangerous without her." Kira said "Look I'll make sure she doesn't get in trouble just make sure you all be safe ok?"

"Thanks Kira." I said and looked back to only see Stiles following me. I smiled seeing Scott talking to Kira and made my move. I grabbed Scott by the collar and started to drag him with me. "It's time to go lover boy." I said aloud slightly more than necessary and laughed when I saw Kira and Scott's face fill with embarrassment.

"What the hell?" Scott said pushing me as we got out into the parking lot.

"Hey, I said I'd get you back. You still got one more headed your way Scott." I laughed jumping into Stiles jeep.

* * *

"I don't think he's just younger in body. I think he's younger in his mind too." Deaton said explaining what had happened with Derek.

"He didn't recognize either of us." Lydia sighed "And he looked like he was scared out of his mind."

"So if you're a teenage werewolf and you're scared, where do you go?" Stiles said wondering.

"A wolf goes back to its den. But Derek lives in a loft." Scott replied.

"Not when he was a teenager, he might be headed to the Hale house." I suggested.

"He wouldn't remember the fire. It wouldn't have happened yet." Deaton added.

"Hold on. Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead?" Lydia asked

"I guess I'm going to have to." Scott said as if it was normal

"That's not going to go well, he'll freak." I said.

"I don't think any of us can lie to him. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth."

"If he gets to the house first, you won't have to." Deaton said and we all went to leave. "Wait Jacob I need to talk to you about something."

"I'll catch up with all of you later." I turned to Deaton "What's this about?" Deaton handed me a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. "Whose number is this?"

"It's your father's number that he left in extreme cases. I'm sorry that I lied but I needed to try to contact him first. He didn't answer, but maybe you'll have better luck."

"Thank you Deaton."

"Don't get your hopes up Jacob; it's a shot in the dark."

"Any shot is still a shot; I don't plan on going easy." I left the clinic and called the number. It started ringing and I became anxious, I hadn't spoken to my father in 4 years. He left when I was only 13.

"Hello. Who is this?" A voice answered, it had been years since I heard his voice but it sounded different.

"Dad, its Jacob."

"Jacob I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I left to protect you; I guess Deaton gave you my number."

"Did you get Deaton's message?"

"Yes, I did. I'm on my way to Beacon Hills right now. I should be there around tomorrow afternoon. I'll meet you at our house." I felt overjoyed my father was returning home and he held the key to my living.

"You know of a way that I can live?" I asked hoping

"Of course, I've been searching for a way since I left you hoping I would never have to do it. I was hoping the gene passed you over. Listen Jacob I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

The phone clicked and I felt a wave of relief. My phone started to ring, it was Scott and I answered. "Hey Scott what's up?"

"I'm going to see Peter, I know you hate him but we need his help."

"Fine I'll meet you there." I replied and started to head towards Peter's place.

* * *

As I got to Peter's place I could see Scott talking to Malia, what the hell! I made my way to the two of them. "Scott! What is she doing here?"

"I didn't tell her."

"Yeah Kira told me you were coming to talk to Peter. And since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a V-neck, I figured you shouldn't be alone."

"He's not alone Malia." I made my way towards her. "Now leave." I wasn't letting Malia meet Peter not if I could help it. If I could I would keep everyone that I care about away from Peter.

"I can take care of myself; I don't need you watching out for me." Malia snapped at me and entered the building.

"You good Jacob?" I turned towards Scott and could feel my eyes darken.

"If he tries anything I will tear him apart." I growled.

"What's wrong with you? Your heart's pounding like crazy. Are you nervous?" Malia asked as we entered the loft.

"Nothing." Scott replied but I could tell something was off.

"He's just bad at introductions." I turned to see Peter sitting down reading.

"Peter... This is Malia." Scott said introducing her. Peter got up and started to move towards Malia, and I moved in between them.

"Beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your father?" Peter asked. What the hell was with that comment? What's he playing at?

"Mother."

"Interesting. Anyway, I'm sure they've told you a lot about me."

"The homicidal killing spree came up." She said "Along with what you did to Jacob."

"Well, we're all works in progress. And I just helped Jacob realize his true nature."

"My true nature is telling me I should claw your eyes out." I snarled at him and he ignored me. His eyes kept drifting to Malia, what was his interest with her?

"Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?" Scott asked finally speaking up.

"Did you scratch someone, Scott? Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep."

"But it's possible. Like if you clawed out someone's throat?"

"Well, yeah, it's possible. It's also beyond rare. We're talking one in a... ...million." Peter said realizing where Scott was going with this. There was no way he could believe that Kate could be alive. "Can't anybody in this town stay dead?"

"Personally I was hoping you would." I said catching his attention.

"Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?"

"What color were his eyes?"

"Blue."

"After Paige. Which could mean around the time he first met Kate.".

"Derek and Kate knew each other?" Scott said in disbelief

"Biblically. That's right, Scott. You weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed." Peter replied "Okay, Derek went to the site of the house thinking it was still there, right?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't remember the fire."

"But if he doesn't remember the fire, then he doesn't remember that it was Kate that set it."

"So what does that mean?" Malia asked

"Kate didn't just take him back to being a teenager. She took him back to the age where he still knew her. When he still trusted her."

"Wait." Scott said stopping us from leaving

"For what? Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet again. We need to find her."

"I hate to agree with Peter, but we need to find Derek now Scott." I said with slight disdain that I had to agree with Peter

"All we need's a scent." Malia added

"That could take hours. If we want to get ahead of her, we need to figure out where she's going."

"Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly a brain trust of geniuses here."

"Then maybe we should call one." I say dialing Lydia's number.

"Why would she want to kill a gas station attendant?" Malia asked as we received the pictures from Lydia.

"I don't think she could help it. This was done in a frenzy. It's not a murder. It's a symptom." Peter said "She can't control the shift."

"Derek said he had the same issue on the full moon. That he was still learning."

"She wants to learn."

Malia said, "So she wants Derek to teach her?"

Peter knew exactly what Kate wanted, "No. She wants the Triskelion."

* * *

We made our way to the school, but Malia stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong you catch their scent?"

"It's the one from Mexico, the one that attacked us." She replied and I stood in front of her.

A growl pierced the air and I could see in Peter's eyes that he was afraid, "Oh, I've heard that sound before. Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?"

"I think so." Malia responded as the towering behemoth made its way towards us. Malia went to go attack it but was stopped by Peter.

"Berserkers, are you crazy? There's only one of them that means we have a chance."

"To win."

"To survive" Peter said as he ran away.

This thing was the one that hurt Malia back in Mexico I wasn't backing down. I started to shift feeling my fangs escape my mouth and my claws extend. I looked at Scott and Malia with my darkened eyes, "Run!" Scott grabbed a reluctant Malia and ran. I turned towards the Berserker and roared, fire began to encircle him. He then walked through the fire as if nothing had happened. There was no way that it didn't affect him. I raced towards the Berserker and slashed using all my strength and he took it all as if it was nothing. Was I getting weaker? The Berserker lifted me up by my neck and threw me. I heard another roar, but not from the Berserker I was facing but from the direction Malia and Scott went. I raced towards the sound and saw Malia on the ground crawling away from the Berserker. The Berserker raised his fist and was about to kill her and my body just moved. I ran in front of Malia and took the full force of the attack, my chest had been slashed and I could feel blood start to pour out of me. I could see Malia's face as she cried and shouted my name. I tried to fight away the pain but it was too much and I slipped away.

* * *

"Why isn't he healing?" Malia said frantically trying to stop the blood flowing from Jacob's chest. "Kira help me!" They were in Stiles jeep heading to the clinic with Jacob in the backseat. "You idiot why did you have to jump in front of me?" Tears started to flow from Malia's eyes.

"We're almost there!" Stiles yelled as he sped breaking every traffic law known to man. "Scott, how's he doing?"

"We can't stop the bleeding; we need to get there now!" He yelled at Stiles as a truck honked their horn at them.

They had finally arrived at the clinic and Deaton was ready to operate. They placed Jacob on the table and hoped for the best. "Perhaps they shouldn't be here for this." Deaton said motioning to the girls.

"There's no way in hell that I'm leaving." Malia said as she grabbed Jacob's hand, she felt a slight squeeze. "He squeezed my hand, Jacob can you hear me?" She began to become frantic again and Lydia and Kira brought her to the front while Stiles and Scott helped Deaton. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not. Jacob is strong and he'll pull through." Kira said assuring Malia. Lydia looked at the door to the room where her friend was dying and could think of nothing else. Was it his time? He'd been acting so impulsive and he had been slowly dying, was this the final nail in his coffin? Would her friend be able to pull through?

* * *

**A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 3 which is all of Season 4 Episode 2, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story and I think I'm going to continue with that pattern. Each chapter will be longer than the one before it. I'm on a Teen Wolf kick like crazy cause of what's happening this season like holy crap. Well in this chapter you got to see that Jacob's grandfather is coming to town and it won't be a happy family reunion. I also left this chapter off with a cliffhanger because who doesn't love those? I would like to thank all of you for the support I have been getting and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. As always follow, favorite or review. I look forward to hearing from you all. I hope the little girl gave your heart strings a little tug, just a little. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews: Lizmartinez29, laurenrulez1, BearsandHedgehogs, and MysticDBRose17  
Thanks for favoriting: Boofabuller, Lizmartinez29, MysticDBRose17, laurenrulez1, and sammy01587  
Thanks for following: Lizmartinez29, MysticDBRose17, TWDFAN98, and laurenrulez1  
Glad to see you all are enjoying this story so much, so here is the next chapter for all of you guys. In this chapter Jacob's grandfather comes to town for a family reunion. Jacob's secret is revealed and Malia isn't too happy about it. **

* * *

I could hear my friends shouting my name and I could hear them crying. I wasn't unconscious; I could feel Deaton sewing my chest back together. Malia was crying, I could hear Kira and Lydia trying to comfort her. I had a pain in my chest and it wasn't from the cut, Malia was hurting, all of them were hurting. I'm going to fight, my fingers started to move and the next thing I knew I was sitting up on the table roaring. Scott and Stiles tried to hold me down so Deaton could finish stitching me up, but my cut started to heal. I looked down at my chest to see that it had left a scar, which was new. "Damn what the hell?" I said as Scott and Stiles helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked and motioned to Stiles to go get the others. All of a sudden the doors burst open and next thing I knew Malia was crying into me.

"You idiot!" She said through her tears "You idiot don't ever do that." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay Malia." I looked down at her leg and could see that her injury had healed. I looked over to Kira and Lydia who were both smiling, but then Lydia's smile faded when she got a good look at my scar.

"You need to tell them." Lydia said aloud, I turned to her and glared.

Malia released herself from my hug, "What is she talking about?" I looked at all of my friends who were staring at me intently.

I sighed; it looked as if I had to tell them. "I'm dying."

"What!" The rest of them yelled except Lydia. I looked to Malia who looked both furious and sad.

"It's because of my powers, they've gotten to be too much and it's breaking down my body."

"Isn't there anyway to stop it?" Stiles asked and he started to pace the room nervously.

"My dad's coming back to town." I said and I could see Scott and Stiles look of shock. "He said he knows of a way to stop it."

"You should have told us." Scott said upset "We're your friends, we deal with this together."

"I know, I was stupid to try to take this on by myself." Malia turned around and left. "Wait Malia!" I yelled as I raced after her. I caught her in the parking lot. "Please Malia talk to me."

"What do you want me to say" She yelled "You should have told me what was going on; I deserved to know what was going on with you. After everything we have been through you kept this from me. You're probably hiding a lot of things." I tried to reach for her hands but she pulled away.

"Malia, I'm not hiding anything. I swear. I didn't want to burden you with this." Malia then slapped me surprising me.

"That's not your choice." She shouted "You don't get to choose what burdens I bear."

"I'm sorry Malia." Realizing that she was right, it's easier to deal with problems with the help of others. "I should have told you and the others, I just didn't know how."

"But you told Lydia."

"I had to; she caught me one night when it was bad. If I had any choice I wouldn't have told her."

"I need some time to think, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I watched as Malia left and I turned to see the rest of my friends watching me.

"Let's go home." Scott said leading me to the car.

* * *

We had made our way to Scott's home and I went straight to bed, I needed Malia to forgive me. She was all I could think about as I let sleep envelop me, I awoke in the middle of the street. Something was going to happen; I went straight into the house in front of me. It felt eerie as if it was going to be the site of the beginning of something evil. I closed my eyes and next thing I knew I was in the house. There was a man dressed in black with a tomahawk standing on top of a body. The man, he had no mouth that wasn't possible. This can't be good. I could feel those that had died and could see their spirits leaving their body, three people. They felt dark, they weren't human. There spirits turned to me and tried to run away, I slammed by paws surrounding them with fire. Whoever these people were I couldn't let them escape, they had darkness in them and if they escaped they could wreak havoc. According to my father's journal if a dark spirit escaped it would only breed more darkness. My circle of flames began to shrink, slowly enveloping them in flames. Their spirits dissipated and I could feel their memories and pain.

* * *

I woke with a shock, I felt pain. The man with no mouth had used his tomahawk to cut the people deeply. I could feel it creep on me and it wasn't going away, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I then slammed my fist into the mirror, why did I do that? I didn't mean to do that, what's happening?

Scott came rushing into my room when he heard the crash, he saw that my mirror was broken and my hand was bleeding. "What did you do?"

I stared at my hand, "I don't know, my hand just moved. I just feel so angry."

"Does this have to do with Malia?"

"No." I snapped "Why would that bother me?"

"You're kidding right Jacob? I've never seen you happier then when you're with her. Just talk to her."

"I'll try." I said grabbing my backpack "I just don't know how."

I tried to find Malia before school even started, but she was nowhere to be found. I finally caught up with Stiles, "I need your help."

"What's up?"

"Can you make sure Malia is in Math class so I can talk to her?"

"She hates Math, but sure man I'll do it." I went to walk away but Stiles caught my arm. "How you doing?"

"I'll be fine once I talk to Malia." I really needed for her to forgive me; I looked at my phone and had a message from my dad. It said he'd be in later tonight. "Once I figure things out with Malia, I'll deal with my dad."

* * *

I sat in class waiting for Malia and as she entered the classroom our eyes met, she then turned out of the classroom and tried to leave. Stiles then pushed her into the room, and she sat down in front of me. "Hey can we talk?"

"No." She replied and the teacher began calling names and called Malia up to the board. "I didn't volunteer."

"Yeah I'll do it." I added.

"No, Malia get up here and do the problem."

I couldn't control my mouth for some reason and the words escaped my lips before I could stop them, "Stupid bitch." I slapped my hands over my mouth hoping the teacher didn't hear me. I looked up to see her pointing out of the room. "I didn't mean it, it just slipped out."

"Well you can go explain that to the principal." I got my books and left the classroom. Why did I say that? Is it because I'm so mad about what happened with Malia? I thought I was heading to the principal's office, but I ended up on the forest track.

"What the hell is going on?" I said looking around and I could feel a presence nearby, I couldn't place this feeling. This feeling of unease that settled in my stomach, it felt like death. I could hear something growling and I turned around to see a giant black dog. "Shit!" I yelled as I started to run dropping my bag. I raced through the forest with the dog right on my trail, "What the hell?" I jumped up into the trees and looked down at the dog clawing at the tree. The dog then began to transform into a person, "Who the hell are you?" I yelled down at the psycho.

"Jacob, is that anyway to talk to your grandfather?" As soon as he said grandfather my stomach dropped, it wasn't possible, he can't be here. "I've been watching you Jacob, have you been getting angry, doing things you normally wouldn't do?"

"Just get to the point, and aren't you supposed to be an old man?" I said looking at the 30-year-old looking man.

"The perks of being a hell-hound, in fact I just ran into one a few days ago. He put up a fight; I believe you called him father." I jumped out of the tree and kicked him.

"You killed him! I'll kill you!"

"Yes, more anger. I need more. Perhaps I should go visit your friends, or perhaps Malia." I slashed at him, but he dodged it easily. He grabbed my arm and broke it. My left arm was of no use. "Come on Jacob give into the hatred. It'll make you more powerful, you might have a chance." He taunted. "You haven't even realized your full potential." All of a sudden he was at my side and he kicked me with enough force to send me flying into a tree. "Change Jacob, I want to fight a real hell-hound! Not this pathetic excuse." I got up and ran towards him and grabbed him by the neck and he just laughed.

I looked into his eyes, "Suffer." He then started to convulse and I snapped his neck. I looked at my hands, had I actually won. I was going to live. I headed back towards the school to tell my friends the good news.

* * *

He watched as Jacob started to head back to school, "He isn't angry enough, I want all of his power. Looks like I'll be making a visit to Malia after all." Jacob had thought he had won, but it had been a one-sided battle in favor of his grandfather, Jacob had looked into his grandfather's eyes and had been entranced without ever realizing it. He had played with Jacob all day, making him attack the mirror and yelling at the teacher, Jacob was such easy prey. A hell-hound without anger isn't a hell-hound. He needed Jacob to be at full power if he was going to absorb his power, he had killed all 12 of his children. He only needed on more kill so that he could live forever.

* * *

I found Malia and Kira sitting with each other watching Stiles and Scott tryout for the lacrosse team. I walked over to the two of them and sat behind them, "Hey Malia can we talk?"

"About what, how you embarrassed me in Math class today. Or that you don't trust me enough to tell me what really matters."

"Ok I'm just going to go sit anywhere else." Kira said and tried to get up but Malia stopped her.

"Nope you're staying."

"Malia, please I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to worry you."

"So it would've been better if one day you just dropped dead." She snapped at me, I could tell she was still furious. "That would have killed me."

I dropped down to the seat next to her and grabbed her hand, "It'll be alright, I'm here to stay. Listen to my words Malia. I will never keep anything from you again, because Malia you are the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that I will stay with you for as long as I can." I looked into Malia's eyes and put my head against hers, "Malia, I love you more than anything so please forgive me."

"Ok." She let out and kissed my lips. "You know what you just did right?"

"I told you that I loved you and I meant every word of it." I smiled at her as she squeezed my hand.

"Well." The two of us looked over to Kira who looked really awkward that she had to sit through that. "I'm happy for the two of you, but maybe next time I don't have to be here."

"Oh no Kira you have to be there for every moment now." I teased and laughed at her expression. I wrapped my arms around Malia and put her on my lap. "I'm just happy it all worked out." Malia tried to get out of my grasp, "I'm never letting you go now."

"I need to study Jacob." She replied as I grabbed her Math book and threw it into her bag.

"You can study later, when you come over to my place."

"Your place?"

"Yeah I think we need some privacy. I have some good news to tell you." I had thought of just telling my friends that my grandfather was gone and that I was going to live, but I decided to tell Malia the good news first.

"Oh really." She smiled leaning down to kiss me.

"Guys seriously the PDA is too much." Kira said looking over to the two of us. I could tell something was bugging her and it wasn't the PDA.

"What's wrong Kira?" I asked

"Yeah you reek of anxiety, it's distracting." Malia added getting off my lap and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Scott and I had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all." Kira said frantically as it had been on her mind for a while.

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asked

"More." Kira sighed and I just smiled at her. I looked over to Scott on the field and he was dying out there. I have never seen him suck so much at lacrosse. "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?"

"He's just having an off day, bet I can guess why." I said to Kira with a grin on my face.

"Why?"

"He's probably thinking about what happened to the two of you, I bet he can't get it out of his head." Kira started to turn away in embarrassment. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Kira, the two of you work well together. Give it time, in fact I bet by the end of the day you'll be grinning from ear to ear." Malia gave me a playful peck on the cheek as I said this, "Like I am." I turned back to the field and watched as the started two on ones, it was Stiles and Scott versus the team. I smiled, "Those freshmen got no idea what they're in for." I laughed as the first freshman was knocked down by Stiles and Scott. I could see that Stiles and Scott change in demeanor as another freshmen walked up. "This'll be interesting." The freshman swiped his stick across the grass, and picked up the ball. The freshman blew past Stiles and Scott easily. There was no way. "Hey coach redo." I yelled out.

"This is practice Morrow there are no do-overs." He yelled back at me.

"If that freshman gets past Scott and Stiles I'll join the team again." I used to be on the lacrosse team with Scott and Stiles, but I stopped because I couldn't control myself before, but now with my grandfather out of the way, and with Malia I feel good.

"I'll take that action. Liam, get back in there." I watched as Liam went up against Scott and Stiles. Liam blew past Stiles, and Scott tackled him and Liam flipped and I cringed hearing his ankle break. "Don't touch him! Don't move!" Coach yelled. Scott and Stiles took Liam to the nurse and I could see Coach's frustration. I then threw the lacrosse ball and I could see it heading towards Malia's face. I moved Malia over as Kira caught the ball with the lacrosse stick she had held. "Oh, wow nice catch. Throw it back." Coach said to Kira. Kira then threw the ball and it nailed Coach in the chest and he hit the ground as he lost breath. I laughed at Kira.

"Oh my god!" Kira said with a look of shock.

"Ask her if she's ever played lacrosse." Coach said holding his chest.

"Well that was eventful. I'm going to go check on Scott and Stiles." I turned to Malia and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pick you up alright and then we'll head to my place."

"Ok." She smiled as I raced off to go find Scott and Stiles.

* * *

"Hey so what's the prognosis?" I asked Scott and Stiles as they stood outside the nurse's office where Liam was getting checked out.

"I think we need to take him to the hospital." Scott said worried, I put my hand on his shoulder because he kept pacing.

"Hey this wasn't your fault if you had used any werewolf strength, he wouldn't be limping."

"Yeah he'd be crawling back to the other half of his body." Stiles added.

"Thanks Stiles I really needed that image in my head." He held his hands up as if he did nothing wrong.

"If I hadn't been worried about being team captain this wouldn't have happened."

"Scott, you need to want something for yourself every once in a while. You're still human."

"Yeah you're right." Scott said picking himself back up.

I smiled, "And since you're human you should go talk to her." Pointing to Kira who was sitting on the stairs "And by talk I mean kiss Scott, go kiss your girl." Scott shook his head and started to head towards Kira.

"So what's up with you and Malia? You two looked like you were getting really friendly on the benches." Stiles said as he watched Scott run off to go talk to Kira.

"Well she forgave me, we made up, we kissed, and I told her I loved her."

"I'm sorry what was that last part?" Stiles put his hand to his ear sarcastically. I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, hell-hound strength."

"I told her I loved her, now shut up Stiles." I watched as he had a stupid grin on his face "Okay, fine what?"

"Nothing man I'm just happy for you. Ever since this whole supernatural thing started you've been kind of down. I'm just glad you found someone."

"Thanks Stiles, but I really should be heading off. I have to go pick up Malia and then we're going to study at my place."

"Sure" He said sarcastically prolonging the word "Study" He put his hands up using quotation marks.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot best friend." He yelled as I raced out the doors.

* * *

I picked Malia up and we made our way to my place. It had been awhile since I had even went to my house, I've stayed at Scott's for so long and it just feels empty. "So this is your place?" Malia said looking around the living room. "I like it. Plenty of places we can study." She said suggestively and I just shook my head.

"You're here to study Malia, we can do that later." She pouted and batted her eyes "Lots of it later."

"Fine" She said defeated and sat down on the couch and opened up her math book and brought out her highlighters. She held one in her mouth and she looked so cute as her eyes scanned the page. She looked up at me, "What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking how cute you looked." I said giving her a kiss "What's with the highlighters?"

"Green is for the things I understand. Yellow, is for "I'm working on it," and... Red means I have no clue. I am mostly using red." I smiled at her explanation and kissed her once more.

"You're more than adorable, you're beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you." I went to kiss her one more time, but she pushed her notebook into my face.

"Study first, remember? So, what's the secret? Why is math impossible for me and easy for you guys?"

"Well we use Lydia's notes."

"Then somebody needs to give me notes on Lydia's notes, because I don't understand any of this." I looked at Malia's notebook filled with Lydia's notes. It was a mix of letters and numbers, it looked like a code.

"This isn't math." I looked at the page worried; the last time something like this happened was Lydia's drawing of the Nematon. Whatever this was it wasn't good.

"Jacob, so what was the good news you wanted to tell me about?" It had completely slipped my mind.

"I was going to tell you, that I'm not dying anymore."

"You couldn't have told me this earlier!" She screamed with joy. "What happened, I thought you had to kill another hell-hound."

"You remember how I told you about my grandfather." She nodded listening intently "Well I don't want you to worry, but he showed up today. He was the reason I was off in Math class, he drew me to the forest and we ended up fighting. He lost and I won. I'm not going to die anymore."

"This is great news, we should tell the others."

"Yeah" I started to take off my shirt "My scar even healed from the Berserker." Malia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Your scar is still there." I looked down at my chest and there was no scar. I looked at Malia who had fear in her eyes, she was looking behind me. I turned around and was greeted with a fist.

"Hello Jacob, did you really think you were going to get rid of me that easily. Grandpa Matthias doesn't go down that easy." Matthias looked over to Malia who was getting ready to attack; he snapped his fingers at her surrounding her with flames.

"No!" I screamed getting up and transforming. I had just gotten Malia back; I wasn't going to lose her.

"She's quite beautiful Jacob; I can see why you like her." Malia could feel the intense heat of the flames, she was trying to look for a way out but she was surrounded. "So Jacob what will you do?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get angry Jacob; I want you to show me your true form, not this form you put on in front of your friends. Become the beast, show me the monster you really are. Do it or Malia dies." Matthias held his hands out and the flames began to enclose on Malia.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just don't hurt her." I yelled. It had been so long since I took the form he was talking about. When I changed for the first time it took everything I had to just change back to human. I looked over to Malia; I couldn't lose her to Matthias even if it meant giving into my powers. "Close your eyes Malia, if you look at me in my true form you'll die." Those that gaze upon my true form will die within the week; this is true for all except other hell hounds. Malia closed her eyes tightly and I began to change. I slammed my fists into the ground and blood started to ooze from every pore of my body enveloping me. The blood began to turn into black fur and I could feel my bones begin to break as I stood on all fours. My fangs tore through my face revealing my hell-hound fangs, my eyes turned into a pitch black. I growled at Matthias and bared my teeth.

"Let's take this outside shall we? Your little girlfriend can wait in here; she can listen as I tear the flesh from your bone." Matthias leapt outside leaving Malia surrounded in flames.

"I'll be back, I promise." I said but my voice came out deep and demonic. "I will always come back for you, Malia."

Malia then smiled, "Go get him."

* * *

I leapt out the window and searched the area for Matthias. I could hear him running but I couldn't pinpoint where he was. All of a sudden I felt pain in my leg as it started to bleed; he was too fast for me. "What's wrong Jacob can't run with the big dogs." I turned to the voice but he was already gone. "If you don't put up a fight, maybe you will after I kill Malia." I was filled with anger and I roared as loud as I could, I slammed my paws on the ground. The whole area was encircled in flames and before me stood my grandfather in his hell-hound form. He was grotesque, his skin was falling off and I could see his bones. "That's more like it." He then raced toward me and lunged with his fangs. I quickly dodged and took a bite out of his tail. He screamed in pain, and returned the favor by taking a bite out of my leg. His fangs dug deep and I couldn't move my leg. He started to toss my around with my leg in his mouth, and finally he threw me against the ground. "Fight, I want my last hell-hound to be memorable." Wait did he say last hell-hound? That meant I was his 13th, I remember reading about grandfather's obsession in my father's journal. It was a legend that grandfather heard from his father, and it started him on his path. According to the legend, when you kill 13 hell hounds you can escape death forever. He did it all for a legend, he killed his children for a legend.

"It'll be memorable with your death." I screamed limping towards him with my fangs ready to tear into him. Then my fangs tore into his torso and he fell to the ground. It can't be that easy, I turned around to see him lunging at me. I dodged and slammed my paws into his neck. "Your illusions won't work on me a second time. I think it's time you die; you've been alive far too long." I could see the fear in his eyes as my fangs tore into his neck. It was finally over the flames died down and I could feel his memories and his powers enter my body. I could see everyone he had even killed; I could feel the pain he had caused them. He was a monster and I had killed him, did that mean I was a monster? I shook my head and started to head towards Malia, I had to know she was safe.

"Malia can you hear me?" I asked seeing that she still had her eyes closed. I could feel myself changing back to human, and it felt so simple. It was never this easy before, did that mean by killing Matthias I had gained more control over my powers. I kissed Malia on the lips and I held her face in my hands. "It's over, it's finally over." Malia then wrapped her arms around me and began to cry into my shoulder.

"I was so worried about you. I heard the battle and I thought…"

"I made you a promise and I meant it. I will always come back for you Malia." She crashed her lips into mine and everything just seemed to fit into place. My life wasn't going to end anytime soon, I had Malia in my arms. In this moment I felt happy, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming for us. I pushed that thought into the back of my mind as Malia jumped onto me wrapping her legs around my torso. We crashed our lips into one another as I made our way to the bed; I pushed her onto the bed on her back and lifted up my shirt. Her eyes turned blue with excitement and I leapt on top of her placing kisses along her neck. This moment was perfect, this moment would forever be ours.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it my readers, Jacob is not going to die young well at least not from his powers. He finally confronted his grandfather Matthias and he killed him, will Jacob live forever? Malia and Jacob are back together and are better than ever. Do you hate Lydia for spilling Jacob's secret? Personally my favorite part of this whole chapter was the lacrosse scene, got to love Kira and her awkwardness. So as always love the support I'm getting from you guys and you'll just have to wait till next time to see what happens. But here is a question for all of you would you like to see a flashback chapter of Eichen House? Follow, favorite, or review I'll see you next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the follow: emerliyer, noemi-fin  
Thank you for the review: Constellation15  
Follow the community Werecoyte Fever for more MaliaxOC stories such as Blue Love by MysticDBRose17 and The Story of Tyler Hoyt (Season 4) by TWDFAN98  
In this chapter we have flashbacks to Eichen which I'm sure you will all enjoy, you can see how Jacob and Malia began. You will also get to meet Jacob's mother for the first time because she is always away on business. This chapter finishes Season 4 Episode 4, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_I stood outside of Eichen House as I watched Stiles get taken in by the orderlies. "He can't go in there by himself Scott; he'll have no one to watch out for him in there. I don't like this place; I'm getting a bad feeling." _

"_We can't do anything it was his decision." _

"_I'm not turning my back on him Scott." _

_Scott got in my face, "And you think I am Jacob. The three of us have been friends since we were kids, you don't think I want to fix this." _

"_I'm not leaving him in there; you think your mom would be alright checking me in." _

"_I don't think that'll work out." _

"_Fine I'll find my own way in. Take care of everything out here." I started to make my way into the building but Scott grabbed my arm. _

"_Be careful." _

"_You too Scott" _

_I walked into Eichen and made my way to the front desk. "Hello can I help you?" The nurse asked me and I started to act like someone else. I started to tap into the memories of those I helped to move on. _

"_Hi." I said cheerfully "Have you seen Allie?" _

"_Who's Allie?" I saw as the nurse motioned for the orderlies. _

"_She's my friend, she…" I stopped switching to another memory of a girl named Allie "Hi! I'm Allie." I held my hand out for the nurse to shake. "Do you want to play a game?" _

"_I'm busy right now sweetheart, but why don't you go with these nice men and they'll play with you." I turned to see two orderlies ready to take me away. _

"_Are you going to play with me?" I tilted my head and I smiled. The two men then led me to further into the building. I let go of the memories and returned to my normal self when they took me to see the therapist, Ms. Morrell. _

"_What are you doing here Jacob?" She asked me crossing her arms clearly not amused with me. _

"_I'm here to make sure Stiles is safe, wouldn't want anything to happen to him." _

"_And what do you think is going to happen to him?" _

"_You know what's happening to him." I looked at her and could tell she was planning something. "What're you playing at Morrell? You're always waiting, and planning your own agenda." _

"_I'm sorry that you think so little of me Jacob. Stiles isn't the only one that needs to be careful, hell-hounds aren't invincible." She waved her hand "You can leave, go find your friend. Maybe you'll save him, but if not balance has to be kept." _

_I glared at her and slammed my hands on her desk, "Don't threaten my friends Morrell." _

"_I'm not I'm simply stating what must be done. You know what has to be done. I'm sure you can feel it when you look at Stiles, the darkness that resides in him. You're thinking he may be too far gone." _

"_No, Stiles didn't give up on me when I changed. I don't plan on giving up on him now." I left Morrell's office and headed toward the common area. _

_I found Stiles and approached him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to watch out for you Stiles as usual." I looked to the crowd of people and a face jumped out at me. "That's Malia right?" I motioned to Stiles who looked over to her. Stiles made his way to her. _

"_Malia? Hey. It's Stiles. Do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott. Remember. We were the ones who helped you out with..." But before Stiles continued Malia's fist connected with his face. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I said getting in between the two of them and received a punch from Malia. The orderlies then took Malia away, and made sure to take care of Stiles and myself. I wanted to knock the orderlies out because they were being overly aggressive with Stiles. We were then brought into a session with Morrell about guilt. _

"_Jacob why don't you tell me what guilt means to you?" She asked me and I just glared at her. _

"_Pain" I responded and refused to speak anymore. _

_We then left the session and I caught Malia headed into the men's room. I had words for her, why the hell would she attack Stiles and me after we turned her back into a human. I entered the rest room and looked around for her and caught a glimpse of her in the shower. I immediately turned around to avert my eyes, but in front of me was a mirror and I could see her. "Why are you in the men's room?" _

"_Well if you have to know, the water's hotter in here than the girl's shower." She replied as she washed her face. "I think the better question is why did you follow me in here?" _

"_Look can you just get out of the shower, put on a towel so we can talk face to face?" _

"_Fine" She said turning off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. "Talk" _

"_Why did you attack us? I mean we saved you." _

"_You really think you saved me. You're right, Jacob. Thank you. Thanks for invading my home. For putting me on the run. For turning me back to human so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much." _

"_We were trying to help you Malia." _

"_You want to help me, change me back." I couldn't believe my ears, she wanted to change back. I would give anything to be human again. _

"_You want to go back?" I asked my mind going to Scott knowing that he could teach her. _

"_You know something." She moved closer to me and I backed up into the wall. "What do you want?" _

"_You can help us get into the basement; the orderly Brunski has the keys." _

"_Fine I'll help you." She turned around to leave but then turned back to me "If you're lying I'm going to hurt you." I watched as she left me in the men's room just thinking about what had just happened. Well that's great; I have a were-coyote mad at me. _

_Malia got the keys away from the orderly and the three of us made our way to the basement. We searched all the records we could find. Stiles was breaking down slowly, I could tell simply by looking at him. The darkness in him was creeping up on him and it would soon overcome him. _

"_Can I ask you a question?" Malia said sitting down next to me. I nodded as I flipped through the pages of the journal I found. "What are you?" I stopped flipping the pages and closed the journal and looked at Malia. _

"_It's complicated." I sighed and looked over to Stiles who was on the other side of the room emptying boxes of records. _

"_Try to remember that I'm a were-coyote who murdered her own family. I won't judge. I promise." _

"_Alright you asked for it. I'm a hell-hound, basically a demonic dog that tears people's souls apart when they die. I mean I don't have to tear them apart I just do it if their souls are dark, the peaceful ones I help them realize it's their time." _

"_When we were in group you mentioned that guilt meant pain, what did you mean by that?" _

"_When I go to sleep at night I enter this kind of spirit form where only the one who is going to die can see me. I feel guilty that I am the last thing these people see before they move on, I can feel their pain. I see everything in their life, all the good and bad. It hurts knowing that I took them from that." Malia placed her hands on mine, "You're cold." _

"_Well I used to have a fur coat." She smiled at me. _

"_That's okay, here let me help." I said placing my hands on hers "Being a hell-hound has its perks, I'm never cold." I laughed and looked at Malia, our eyes met and the next thing I knew we were leaning towards one another. Our lips crashed into one another and I pulled away and I was smiling. "Was that your first kiss?" She nodded "Want to try it again?" She nodded and our lips meet once more and she pulled away. _

"_I want to try something else." _

"_Something else?" I wondered but it became clear when she took off her shirt. She was beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile for some reason. "Something wrong?" _

_I shook my head, "No you're just beautiful." Then I took off my shirt and I pushed her down onto the couch. We began to kiss one another and it was perfect. I haven't been with anyone since I became a hell-hound, but with Malia it seemed right. _

* * *

I lay in bed just watching as Malia slept on my chest, my thoughts went back to Eichen House when we had first met. I never thought that I would be this happy ever again. We came together in such a horrible place, but it just felt amazing. Then I had to leave to deal help Scott deal with the Nogitsune, that was when Aiden and Allison died.

* * *

"_Jacob, come on talk to us." Scott said with Lydia, Stiles, and Kira. I just sat there not speaking and stared at them blankly. It wasn't like I didn't want to talk to them, but I was in so much pain that I couldn't. When Aiden and Allison died I wasn't in the spirit world. I had forced myself into the spirit world so I could help them move on, and it didn't go exactly as planned. Yes, I was able to help them move on, but the pain that accompanied it was so immense. My friends kept trying to help me as much as they could, but they couldn't pull me out of it. I just sat there in class not speaking; it was if my body was on auto-pilot. I didn't think anything would bring me out of it that was until Malia came to school. _

_Stiles had taken Malia aside and explained what had happened to me, he knew the connection that I had with Malia. It was the first time I had felt true happiness since I became a hell-hound. Malia then grabbed my hand and dragged me to somewhere we could talk. She looked at me and I felt a bit of happiness, but it wasn't enough to drag me from the edge. I thought she was going to say something, but she ended up slapping me in the face. "That was for leaving without saying goodbye." My hand went to my cheek and I just kept it there, she then grabbed my hand and smiled at me. She brought me into a hug, "I missed you." She pulled back and kissed me where she had slapped me. "Please come back to me." It broke my heart to hear the sadness in her voice, the words just kept repeating in my mind. _

"_Malia" The words escaped my mouth as I just stared into her eyes, she was smiling. Next thing I knew I was pulling her into me crashing our lips together, I pulled away and I smiled at her. "Thank you" I said and just held her hands "I missed you too." _

* * *

What the two of us had was unique; she had brought me back from the edge when no one else could. She meant the world to me and I would do anything to make her happy. I closed my eyes letting sleep finally envelop me.

I was at the hospital, but I wasn't in the hospital I was on the roof. I looked around to gather my surroundings and saw the man with no mouth. Along with him were Scott, Liam, and some kid I didn't recognize. The kid, Scott called him Sean. He felt dark to me just like the others the man with no mouth had killed before. I watched as Scott fought against Sean in order to save Liam and couldn't believe what I saw. Scott had bit Liam in order to save him. I looked over to Sean's corpse and watched as his spirit exited his body, I brought up my claws and slashed him. He was a wendigo just like his family, but the odd part was that I didn't feel his pain enter my body. I could feel his memories, but not his pain. What did this mean?

I woke up as I heard my phone begin to ring and looked at the caller id to reveal Scott. I quickly exited my room so I would not wake Malia up. "Scott, look I'll be at your place in ten minutes. Just call Stiles and tell him to meet us there." I said not letting him get any words out and I hung up the phone. I entered my room and got dressed and made sure Malia was still sound asleep. I placed a small kiss on Malia's head and left my place.

* * *

"Where is he?" I asked as I entered Scott's house. He led me to his room where Liam was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. "You've got to be kidding. Liam I'm going to take the duct tape off, if you scream it goes right back on." I ripped the duct tape off of his mouth and Stiles and Scott cringed. Liam yelled a little because of the pain. I turned to Scott and Stiles, "Who's genius idea was it to kidnap him and tie him up?"

Stiles pointed to Scott, "Hey I panicked what was I supposed to do?" I held my hands up and motioned for the two of them to explain.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles began to explain in a way that confused all of us.

"Not really." Liam replied

"Good. That's good."

"I don't understand either." Scott added

"Maybe you should tell him." Stiles suggested, I just sat down and watched the whole scene unfold.

"Tell me what?"

"Liam… What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you." Scott began to explain to Liam hoping that he would understand.

"Unless it kills you." Stiles said causing Liam to start to tear up. "Shouldn't have said that."

"You're an idiot Stiles." I added. I moved over to Liam and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right. You're not going to die."

"Probably not." Stiles muttered under his breath but everyone heard him. I glared at him and Scott punched him in the shoulder.

"Would you help me untie him?" Scott said moving to Liam's restraints. "Liam? Are you okay? We're sorry about that. We're really sorry." As soon as Liam's restraints were off he grabbed the chair and hit Scott over the head with it breaking the chair. He then punched Stiles in the face and ran out the door.

I reached down to the two of my friends and picked them up, "Come on, he's getting away." We chased after him and ended up tackling him falling down the stairs. We were a mess of limbs just trying to stop Liam from getting away.

"Leg! I got him!" Stiles yelled as he yanked a leg, he then realized it was Scott's leg.

I just slammed my head into the floor, "Well this went great, and I left my girlfriend in my bed for this?" I got up off the floor and picked up the two of my friends.

"So Malia stayed the night?" Scott said fixing his clothes.

"Yeah, oh and good news, I'm not dying."

"Good news that's great news." Stiles said putting his arm around me and ruffling my hair. I pushed him away.

"Yeah, my psychotic grandfather decided to come to town and tried to kill me. But I ended up killing him so now I don't have to die."

"Wait what! When did this happen?"

I looked at my watch and shrugged my shoulders, "About two hours ago, it all worked out in the end other than my dad being dead."

"You say that like you don't care."

"It's not that I don't care it's just that I have his memories now. I understand why he did what he did, and that he loved me. He wouldn't want me to be sad; he would want me to live life to the fullest." I said explaining to them why my father's death didn't hit me as hard as it should have. The two of them then hugged me, "Guys this is great and all, but if I'm not back before Malia wakes up I'm pretty sure she'll kill me." I ran out the door and could hear them yelling run and just laughing at me.

* * *

I got back to my room and Malia was still sound asleep, everything was perfect. I was filled with such energy there was no way that I was going to be able to get back to sleep. Then I heard a noise coming from downstairs, no one should be here except me and Malia. I quietly made my way downstairs and could smell someone cooking pancakes and bacon. Who the hell was in my house? I looked into the kitchen to see who it was and it was a young blonde girl just standing there humming. I knew exactly who it was. I tried to sneak up on her, but she realized I was there without turning around. "Jacob, you should know you should never sneak up on me." I just laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why do you look like that?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You like? I thought my meetings would go better if I was a young attractive blonde girl." She replied.

"Jacob, what is that smell?" Malia said as she entered the room wearing nothing but my shirt. She looked really good in my shirt; I shook my head and watched as Malia's expression turned angry. "Who the hell is she?" Malia yelled at me.

"I can explain." I said backing up as Malia started to make her way toward me.

"You better, why is there a 20 something blonde girl in your house making you breakfast?"

I turned to the blonde girl and sighed, "Can you please look normal before she gets even more upset. Mom"

My mother just smiled, "Fine" She turned on the sink and put her hand in the water and her skin began to change. She then returned to her adult self and just smiled at Malia. "So who's this?"

I held my hand out to Malia and she grabbed it, "Mom, this is my girlfriend Malia. I was kind of hoping that when you two met she would be wearing more clothes."

My mother held her hand out for Malia to shake, "My name's Kara. It's nice to meet you Malia, why don't you go take a shower and then we'll have breakfast."

"Um." Malia let out and just nodded not knowing what to say. Malia then raced up the stairs to go take a shower.

I turned to my mother and could see her smiling, "What are you smiling about?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen you happy, I'm just happy that you're happy Jacob." She replied as she flipped the pancakes. She then grabbed a glass and filled it with water for me to drink.

"Seriously" I shook my head as I grabbed the glass of water and downed it. "Happy?"

My mom then looked at me as she concentrated on the water that I just drank, "You're not dying anymore, that's amazing news. Now tell me what happened."

"Grandfather decided to pay me a visit after killing dad, he didn't win." I replied and placed my hand on my mother's hand. "I'm sorry that dad didn't make it."

"You have your father's memories so you know that I've been in contact with him. I kept him updated on you; you know he loved you very much." I nodded my head and brought my mother into a hug. "I saw your father before he was killed, I tried to make it back before Matthias but I couldn't make it in time."

"It all worked out for the best." I replied and set the table for three.

My mother nodded, "It did, so you going to tell me about this girl Malia."

"Nope"

"Fine, I'll find out myself." She replied and she concentrated. "She's definitely not human, and she's not a were-wolf. I can tell she's affected by the moon."

I waved my hands in front of her face breaking her concentration, "Fine she's a were-coyote now stop sensing the shower water my girlfriend is in. God you're so weird." She then slapped me upside my head.

"I'm your mother; if I'm weird then you're weird by association."

"Sometimes I wish you would act your age." I replied

"You want me to act like a 350 year old Siren?"

"You know what I meant."

"What's a Siren?" My mother and I turned to see Malia wiping her hair with a towel and fully dressed ready to go.

"A Siren is a supernatural creature who can enchant people with their voice. They can also make people see what's not really there like. My mom likes to pretend she's still young." Smack upside the head as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I am young for a Siren."

"So does that mean that you're a hell-hound and a Siren?" Malia asked wrapping her arms around me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Nope I'm just a hell-hound, Sirens are all female." I replied and looked at the time. "We're going to be late; I'll meet you at the car." Malia nodded and then headed outside to wait for me. "Mom I'm glad you're home we'll talk later ok?" She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Behave yourself." She yelled as I ran out the door.

"I make no promises." I yelled back. Everything just seemed to be working out for me. My mother is back in town, I have a beautiful girlfriend, and my personal favorite I'm not dying anymore.

* * *

I got in my car and looked over to Malia, she looked worried. I rested my hand on hers and she looked over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I hate full moons." She said squeezing my hand

"It'll get better."

"It better" Malia replied opening the bag with the chains, she grabbed one and held it out to me. "This isn't going to last much longer."

"You're quite the animal" I laughed which earned me a punch in the shoulder. "I'm kidding, look let's try to make tonight be the last time you have to use these." I leaned over and kissed her, and as I pulled back she pulled me back in again.

"Sorry full moon." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at her.

"Just shut up and drive."

* * *

"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia said as all of us discussed Liam. We were hiding behind the buses so that no one could see us or hear us.

"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia responded.

I wrapped my arm around Malia's shoulders and gave her a kiss, "She's still learning and I'll make sure it all goes well." She smiled back at me and intertwined are hands.

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." Scott said

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles said making motions with his hand.

"Okay, you want to try chloroforming a new made werewolf? You can do it Stiles and we already kidnapped him once." I said

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott replied.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia suggested.

"It's a good plan, but you're going to ask out a freshman?" I asked

"No, I'm done with teenage boys. But, if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster." We all then looked at Kira who started to get nervous.

"Who? Me? No way. Not me."

"Yes, you. You know what they call a female fox?" Kira shook her head "A vixen"

"Me?" Kira replied not believing it.

"You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen."

* * *

We all headed to Lydia's lake house and prepared for Kira to bring Liam to the lake house.

"I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said it's all going fine." Scott said looking up from his phone after messaging Kira.

Stiles began to pace around worried, "It's not that. I have to tell you something. I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school."

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

"He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And... The kid's got some serious anger issues."

"How serious?" Scott asked as Stiles brought up a picture on his phone.

"Well, that's his teacher's car. After he took a crowbar to it." I looked at the picture and it was totally trashed with the words this is all your fault drawn on the side.

"That can't be good. He did that as a human, what can he do as a wolf?" I said whistling at the picture. I could hear a car pull into the driveway, "Sounds like he's here, you ready Scott?"

"Uh I guess."

"Scott, you got this." I put a hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"What the hell is this?" Liam said seeing all of us waiting for him. Liam tried to leave but Kira blocked the door.

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." Stiles began.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott added.

We began to explain to Liam everything that we were and everything that would happen to him. I could see that he wasn't buying what we were telling him, and he seemed to be getting angry as time progressed.

"Werewolf? Werecoyote. Banshee. Hellhound. Fox?" He said pointing to each of us as he tried to process it.

"Kitsune, but fox works." Kira shrugged.

Liam pointed to Stiles, "What are you?"

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles replied

"What are you now?"

"Better. Um"

"Are those for me?" Liam asked pointing to the chains.

"No, they're for me." Malia replied letting her eyes glow.

"How did you do that?" Liam said stepping back slightly.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott said moving towards Liam.

"The moon's already out." I could see Liam start to sweat and could hear his heart beating faster and faster."

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott said moving closer and closer.

Liam began to get really angry and started to yell, "I feel like I'm surrounded b a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." Liam began to scream and put his hands over his ears. He was on the ground and began to change, his claws began to scratch the floor.

"Floors, get him off the floors." Lydia said frantically and tried to move towards Liam. Liam growled at Lydia causing her to jump back.

"You don't hear that." Liam said as we all heard cars begin to pull up.

"Who did you tell?"

"Everyone you said it was a party."

"Let's get him to the boathouse." Scott said motioning to Kira to help him. Malia then started to feel pain and she used the table to hold herself up.

"Jacob!" She yelled at me.

I grabbed her and put her arm over my shoulder, "Stiles, bring the chains."

"Wait what am I supposed to do?" Lydia asked

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles said.

Lydia held her hands up, "Me obviously."

"Then throw a party." Stiles yelled as we went to the basement.

* * *

I began to strap Malia up to the wall making sure her restraints were good, "Tight enough?" Malia looked at me with her fangs and her eyes full of fury, "Tighter." Her look changed as she stared at me, "You can leave if you want."

I brought my hands to her face and made her look at me, "I will never leave you Malia." I looked over to Stiles who was pacing frantically. "Stiles, you can leave."

"Um, I think I'm safer down here than up there with Lydia." Stiles said

"Stiles I said leave." I looked over to him, "Go help Lydia now." My eyes darkened and he ran upstairs. It wasn't like I was mad at Stiles, but no one should see Malia when she's in so much pain.

"That wasn't nice." Malia said as she tested her restraints. "You should go to."

"I don't have time to worry about him; I need to focus on you. I'm not leaving you Malia so stop trying." She began to snarl and growl and fight against her restraints.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You're not going to."

"But I want to. Uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it. I want to tear at it. I want to feel your bones crack between my hands." She said reaching for my face.

"Malia, I'm never going to leave you. You won't hurt anyone." She fought her restraints and they began to tear.

"You're not going to have much of a choice." She growled at me. "Just run!"

"I'm not running, just listen to me Malia. I know that you're afraid of hurting me because of what happened to your family. I know what it's like to be afraid Malia, before I met you I lived in a constant state of fear. I didn't let anyone in my life and those that were already in my life couldn't understand why I was the way I was. I was afraid of everything I was becoming and those that would get hurt because of me. I was broken Malia, and when I met you, you picked up the pieces and you helped make me see. The fact that I'm a monster doesn't define who I am; being with you has made me realize that. I'm not afraid anymore Malia as long as I have you, I don't think you'll hurt me. I know you won't." I snapped my fingers focusing on Malia's restraints cause them to break. Malia then ran to me and I brought her into a hug. Her hands were to me but they didn't cut me. She pushed away and looked down at her hands realizing that her claws were gone. She had beaten the thrall of the moon. "You did it, I knew you would." I said kissing her head.

Once the party had died all of us met up, Lydia had discovered a dead pool. It looked as if there were three parts to the list, but as of right now Scott, Kira, Lydia, Derek and myself. Someone wanted us dead, and if Malia is on this list nothing will stop me from finding whoever is behind it. I will protect my friends, I will live through this. Whoever is behind this has no idea who they're up against.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, so new month new chapter. You got to meet Jacob's mother Kara Morrow, and she's not your normal mother. She's a Siren, does that mean she'll be on the dead pool. Fire and water, hell-hound and siren thought that would be a fun mix. Malia and Kara's first meeting didn't really wasn't what first meetings should be, but what'll you do. Follow, favorite, or review. **


End file.
